turtleseedfandomcom-20200213-history
Dracomalfoy
Draco Lucius Malfoy (@dracomalfoy) also known as Sunny 'or Chopper or Kanye is a Turtleseed user who joined in the April Rush on April 13th, 2014. Sunny has had two username changes so far, @miraikuriyama and @chopper. But still possesses @chopper as a side account. About :: ''"Tony Tony Chopper is the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates. Chopper is a reindeer that ate a Devil Fruit called the Hito Hito no Mi. He came from Drum Island, which makes him the only member of the Straw Hat Pirates who was born on the Grand Line. He is the sixth member of the crew and the fifth to join Luffy, as well as being the youngest member on board. He has a bounty of 50 due to being mistaken for the crew's pet." - One Piece Wikia :: "Draco Lucius Malfoy (b. 5 June, 1980) was a pure-blood wizard and the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black). The son of a Death Eater, Draco was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood purity. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998and was sorted into Slytherin house. During his years at Hogwarts, he became friends with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and other fellow Slytherins, while he quickly developed a rivalry with Harry Potter. He was made a prefect for his house and was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad during his fifth year, at the end of which his father was imprisoned inAzkaban following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Lord Voldemort charged Draco with making up for Lucius's failure, and he became a Death Eater at age sixteen, but was quickly disillusioned with the lifestyle. Draco was unable to complete his task — murdering Albus Dumbledore, which was taken over by Severus Snape — and only performed his other duties fearfully and reluctantly. He and his family defected hours before the end of theSecond Wizarding War in order to avoid imprisonment in Azkaban following Voldemort's defeat." - Harry Potter Wikia Sunny is a 18 year old who lives in cold, cold Minnesota (she will ask everyone and anyone to 'come to Minnesota'). She's double majoring in English Education and Chinese and is currently a freshman in college. If Sunny's not on Turtleseed, she's most likely enveloped in a series whether it be anime, tv show, or books. When she first joined Turtleseed, her username was @miraikuriyama. After meeting @usopp, Lex and @Buggy, Heather, she promptly changed to @chopper and thus began the OP Crew Journey. She changed her username on November 23rd, 2014, to @dracomalfoy after a short hiatus. Crews and Pals One Piece Crew (usually abbreviated OP crew) - A group of people Sunny loves very very much and memes about OP daily *@usopp *@Buggy *@vash *@typo *@suga *@canary *@jhope *@ace Grandma Crew - We're old and we make cookies * @danascully Facts *'''mbti: isfp *'horoscope:' taurus *'hogwarts:' slytherin Trivia * always asks people to "come to minnesota." Testimonials - so cool!! what the heck. i'm so lucky i got to meet sunny/draco/kanye and honestly super grateful we talk as often as we do. slytherin pals 4 lyfe -@danascully - im super duper gya for @dracomalfoy shes the best 4get all the rest -@xavier - i love sunny & her poots -@aceCategory:Testimonials